


【AU】Merry Christmas 08

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 春梦与自慰





	【AU】Merry Christmas 08

　08

　海风咸腥湿润，吹过发梢黏在皮肤上，不是太舒服，更不要说大太阳晒得人头晕。Loki并不喜欢海边，准确来说不喜欢暴露在海边阳光之下，过于苍白的肌肤很容易被紫外线灼伤啊，要是让他坐在太阳伞下看书那还可以考虑。  
　而现在，为什么自己会穿着湿式紧身潜水服站在沙滩上？什么情况？  
　这衣服穿得自己很不舒服，想脱下来又好像够不到拉链。黑发男子尝试着反手去够拉链头，突然手被抓着——正确来说是手被另一只大手包裹着，一个带着陌生语调的熟悉声音在耳边响起。  
　“你可以开口叫我帮忙啊，brother。”  
　不是Thor平时唤他的语调，男人温热的气息有意无意撒进敏感的耳朵，竟引起一股战栗，从心一直颤到肌肤。  
　身后的金发男子没有帮他拉开拉链，反而靠得更近，近到他以为两人的身体完全贴合在一起，近得他能感到那人胯下的物体顶着自己臀部。  
　“我从前便很想确定，brother你的腰有多细。”  
　Thor的手放在Loki腰上，自下而上抚摸，摸得不重不轻却十足的色情。腰是何等敏感的地方，被对方这样一弄，Loki不觉身体就要软下去，却因被身后男人架着动弹不得。  
　哥哥好像还觉得这样调戏他不够过瘾，一手固定住腰，另一手把潜水服拉链拉下一点，然后低头吻上脖子连肩膀处的肌肤。  
　仿佛那处肌肤有无限吸引力。  
　金发男子应该从海里出来，因为Loki能感觉到凉凉的海水自对方发梢滴下，落到自己开始发烫的裸露的背部。  
　Thor在耳后颈侧游走的吻谈不上粗暴却绝对不温柔。被吻者觉得自己像缺水的鱼，张着玫瑰色的嘴唇却呼吸不了空气，全身沸腾的血液沿着血管在体内横冲直撞，一部分冲上大脑，一部分却沿着腰腹往下。  
　“Oh brother，这潜水服真是好东西。”  
　Loki的神智在听到Thor充满调笑的醇厚嗓音中有一瞬间的清醒。他忐忑往下看去，贴身的潜水服把自己勃起的形状勾勒得清晰无误。  
　他，在哥哥面前，勃起了。  
　羞耻感压过情欲，黑发男子挣扎着便要从金发男子怀中脱离开来。无奈，从小到大，论力气Loki不曾是哥哥的对手。  
　“不，放开我……”  
　软糯腔调说出来的请求，只会令对方把他抱得更紧，大手覆盖在半硬的勃起上揉捏。即便咬住下唇，呻吟仍然轻易从黑发男子喉头间泄露出来。  
　“哥哥，这里是户外……”  
　“So？这里可是我们家的私人沙滩，没有人敢看的。”  
　这不是哥哥，这是披着他哥哥外表的诱惑人堕落的魔鬼。Loki不知哪来的力量一把挣脱钳制的怀抱，迅速转过身来，便看到Thor带着灿烂的笑容看着自己，金色短发湿漉漉，浑身赤裸，腿间是和自己一样的勃起。  
　  
　蓦地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是雪白的天花板。律师大人呻吟一声，不是因为情欲而是因为羞耻——好吧，也不能说跟情欲完全无关。  
　他躺在Thor的床上，再一次做了春梦。这几天做的春梦几乎比过去一年做的都要多。妈的，只是睡在那男人的床上，闻到残留在枕席间的味道而已，要不要像动物到了发情期一般？  
　但是话说回来，做梦真好，能把一切都推到Thor头上，说是他诱惑强迫自己的。跟现实恰好相反。当然律师大人知道，潜意识中自己多么希望当年那一次是Thor做主动，这样便不用逃避许久。  
　Loki觉得浑身不舒服，情欲从梦境中带到现实，好想得到宣泄。  
　“Shit.”  
　掀开被子，看一眼裆部，果然那家伙很配合地支起了帐篷。闭上眼睛，Thor的裸体又出现在脑海中，吓得他赶紧又睁眼。  
　Fine。不把那男人赶出脑海，今天也别想好好过了。  
　早晨。独身一人。除了自我抚慰，也没其他好办法。  
　赤裸着躺在床上，点一支Thor喜欢牌子的香烟，抽一口，另一手握住身体熟悉的那一部分，先是手指在光滑的顶部婆娑，欲望汹涌而至，然后有韵律地上下撸动，感受最亲密的伙伴在自己手中越来越坚硬。  
　闭上眼睛，任由自己的思维飞驰，脑海中却自动连接回海边的情景。  
　妈的，都是外头那张照片惹的祸。心里骂归骂，但是那样的Thor无疑让自己兴致盎然。  
　金发男人从背后握着Loki的性器，指腹摩擦敏感的龟头，战栗的快感冲击大脑，从马眼中渗出透明的液体。那只恶魔的手又握着茎身撸动，轻柔缓慢的速度随着黑发男子呼吸的急速而逐渐加快了频率。另一只手寻到胸前的敏感点，两手指尖捻起淡红色的乳头揉搓。  
　强烈的快感刺激得Loki眼中水光盈盈起来，他反手搂住Thor的脖子，嘴唇埋在对方耳畔吐出细碎的呻吟。  
　“你喜欢玩耍，对吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
　回应Loki挑逗的是Thor用指甲尖在高度敏感的龟头上轻轻一蹭，怀内的人被突如其来的包裹在疼痛里的快感狠狠击中，手指甲掐进金发男人颈脖的肌肉。还未来得及抗议，挑逗乳头的手亦爬到胯间玩弄起两颗紧绷的球囊来。  
　这是压垮理智的最后一根稻草。阴茎的套弄叠加球囊的揉搓，快感如身后涨潮的海水一般让大脑轰隆作响。  
　白色的浪花滚滚而来。  
　  
　律师大人在床上喘气，又狠狠吸一口燃烧得几乎到头的香烟。  
　白色的浊液弄得大腿上、床单上都是。  
　Perfect。Loki狠狠地自嘲。  
　感恩节假期的早上，在哥哥的床上自慰。还有什么更好的过节方式吗？  
　躺到抽完第二根烟，他才慢慢从床上爬起来。撤下染有自己浊液的床单被套扔进洗衣机后才到浴室洗个澡，准备感恩节的工作。  
　全公司不怎么过感恩节的，大概就Loki，Thor，Vision和Wanda了吧。都是欧洲人的他们没有过感恩节的习惯；嗯，这里面Vision是异数，他是个能把所有法定假日都当成家中工作日来度过的，不独感恩节。  
　同是欧洲人的Natasha倒是每年都会到鹰眼家中过感恩节，和几个小孩子一起围炉吃火鸡什么的，律师大人不止一次吐槽过这景象。  
　洗完澡围着浴巾出来，Loki即刻打了个寒颤。房间温度什么时候变得这么低了？即便现在是11月末，今年寒流来得又早又猛，纽约气温已到零下，但只要暖气正常工作，自己开了窗户也不至于室内气温骤降吧。  
　关窗穿衣服再去看暖气开关。  
　Loki觉得如果电子设备有神的话，那这个神现在应该对他很不满意。  
　没错，Thor家控制暖气的电子操控屏显示“Error, no data connected（错误，无数据连接）”。  
　无奈之下，律师大人唯有打开公寓主人的衣柜，看看有没有足够温暖的衣服。  
　羊绒毛衣穿在身上是有点过大，但是柔软的带着Thor味道的衣服贴身包裹身上肌肤时，仿佛一下子燃点起身上的温度，律师大人终于不再发抖。这衣服味道非常好闻，是他喜爱的橙花味，恍惚间好像金发男人把自己抱在怀内一般。  
　  
　就在这时，门铃响了。  
　Loki觉得公寓管理者可能误会了自己跟Thor的关系，那个中年女子掩嘴笑而不语一脸“我懂”的表情，律师大人很想问“你懂什么？”，不过忍住了。  
　“暖气的事很抱歉麻烦到你，我们的系统已修复完毕，可以随时再次供暖。不过根据管理章程，每户登记者要签名或盖私人印章确认后，才可以获得密码重启设备。由于登记者是Mr. Thor·Odinson，所以即便作为伴侣，您的签名也不管用。”  
　中年女人一副无奈的样子。Loki好想说我不是那个男人的伴侣，但这点无助于解决问题，不提也罢。  
　“那，还有什么方法吗？他一时半会回不来。”律师先生问。  
　“噢，我刚才说了，私人印章也可以的。”言下之意便是，你知道伴侣的印章在哪里啊，不知道？不会问么？  
　  
　关上门，Loki必须在管理员女士再回来前找到Thor的印章，否则他今晚恐怕得挨冻了。  
　看了眼时间，首尔现在该是晚上，打电话过去应该会听吧？  
　电话在响的第二下便被接起来。  
　“Hey brother……呃，你穿着的衣服我好像有一件。”Thor穿着蓝色衬衫的样子出现在屏幕上，手中拿着威士忌酒杯，看样子是在派对中。  
　“我冷。”Loki言简意赅，“家里暖气坏了，重启密码要签什么名确认后才能拿到。”  
　“哦，这衣服我特地买的深灰色，你穿着好看。”Thor大概喝得不少，只顾着说自己想说的话，没有接刚才的话题。  
　律师大人忍不住翻了个白眼。隔着屏幕，他们倒是能好好说话了，什么毛病。  
　“我不能冒你的签名，你懂吗，Mr. Odinson。”  
　“对，这不合法，亲爱的律师大人。”金发男子笑了起来，又朝他眨眨眼。  
　Loki觉得自己能被喝多了酒的Thor气死。  
　“你的私人签章，在，哪，里？”律师大人几乎是咬牙切齿说出来的。  
　“在衣柜的保险箱里。”  
　Thor倒是有问必答。一个女子的声音在屏幕看不到的地方呼唤Thor的名字，又说了什么，环境有点嘈杂，Loki听不清楚。  
　“密码是那个。”Thor朝某个方向举了举手，又转头对Loki点头，“Happy thanksgiving（感恩节快乐）。”便切断了通讯。  
　便，切，断，了，通，讯！  
　妈的，Thor·Odinson你为了女人而挂我电话？  
　  
　不过现在不是为此生气的时候，暖气可比男人重要得多。  
　重新打开衣柜，是有个精巧的保险箱。不是用电子锁，而是传统的转盘锁。  
　律师大人盯着保险箱。密码是那个，好像我应该知道他的密码似的。  
　吐槽归吐槽，内心深处知道曾经有一个密码，是他们小时候一起创制的，约定好彼此之间没有秘密，密码是对外的。  
　Loki伸出手去转动密码锁，都没发觉自己竟然屏住了呼吸。  
　20-08-15-11-09  
　啪，锁打开的声音。  
　原来，有的东西，不曾改变过？  
　  
　TBC


End file.
